


Trial of the Senses

by Kaylia



Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, American (US) Actor RPF, Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Paterson (2016), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylia/pseuds/Kaylia
Summary: "The first time I laid eyes on Adam was at Juilliard. I vividly remember his tall dark figure in the corner of the room."Eliza just broke up college and auditioned at Juilliard to fullfill her dream of becoming an actress. She already had her life planned out, but didn't expect Adam. Her life is about to be turned upsite down by a man she barely knows.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Original Character(s), Adam Driver/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Trial of the Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years, but I felt like this story was worth telling.  
> Obviously I don't own Adam and what I wrote is purely based on my fantasy. I try to incorporate  
> as many real places and occasions as possible. 
> 
> Explicit rating in case of upcoming smut, but it is primarily a love story.
> 
> Also please notice, that English isn't my native language, so if there are any errors feel free to tell me. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Feel free to comment, I would love to hear your thoughts.

Chapter One

The first time I laid eyes on Adam was at Juilliard. I vividly remember his tall dark figure in the corner of the room, in which the so-called promising candidates were put together to get to know each other. If you would be accepted, chances are high, that these people are your future classmates. So normally you would engage with them. 

But not Adam, he spent most of the time in his dark corner, only speaking, when he was addressed. His hair was short and uneven as if he was trying to grow out a buzzcut. He didn’t look like the other men, or better-said boys, in the room, none of them seemed to be older than eighteen maybe nineteen, pretty-faced and slim. 

Adam on the other side with his ears and nose that looked slightly out of proportion to the rest of his face. With his broad shoulders, you could tell even though he was wearing a sweatshirt that there was quite some muscle underneath the thick fabric. By then I didn’t dare to approach him, so I kept chatting with other people, but not without throwing a glance at him every now and then wondering what his story was. 

“So”, Cathy said loudly as she walked in, “now that you all got to know each other a bit we are going to do some group exercises, nothing big, mostly improv.” She was the head of the admission and would properly, with two other judges, decide who would go and who would stay. A nervous murmuring went through the whole room. 

We were told to get some chairs and place them in two long lines, which were facing each other. “I want you all to sit down and pretend that you are on the subway.”, she continued after we all took a seat, “what are you smelling?” 

“Piss and vomit”, I heard someone whisper a few seats away from me. 

“Most likely”, Cathy laughed, “I want to see that on your faces. There's always one whose music is too loud, one who smells badly, another one who is trying to make conversation with the person next to him. The way you usually avoid eye contact with anybody on that sub.”

With that said she drew back and watched us closely. I pretended to be looking at my smartphone, slightly nervous as if I would be running late to an appointment. Looking up frequently to see if it’s yet my stop. When I looked up I suddenly realized that the man, whom I have observed earlier, was sitting opposite of me. His manner changed entirely, he was well outgoing, or at least he acted that way, pretending to have a loud conversation over the phone. He looked straight at me and I couldn’t help but feel intimidated by him, the way his hazel eyes watched me, watching my every move. I broke eye contact, blushing slightly, and went back to my pretended phone. After three minutes or so - which felt like an eternity - I decided to make a daring move. I looked at my wrist again, as if I wanted to know the time. I sight in relief, stood up, and walked out of the imaginary subway. 

I saw Cathy raise an eyebrow and say something to the other judges, I think his name was Richard. Shit, maybe that was the wrong move. But people leave the subway at some point, that’s what it’s for - transportation. Getting from one place to another, not to sit in it and doing improv. 

“Thanks, everybody!”, Cathy rose from her seat. “Next I want you to pair up and play a game of volleyball.”

I made sure to not team up with him. He made me feel like prey and I didn’t yet know whether it was in a good or bad way. So I joined three other girls, which seemed to look for another player. It was quite fun to be honest, even though we were very aware, that there were three judges in the room, which were following our every movement. Who knew that pretended volleyball could be so exhausting. I gave everything, I really wanted to study drama at Juilliard, I worked towards it most of my life. My face felt hot and sweaty, I could only hope they give points for accurate representation because I wouldn’t win a beauty award the way I looked, all red-faced. 

I shoot a glimpse at him, he had taken off his jumper and what was before a guess proved to be true, he was really ripped. The thin cotton fabric of his t-shirt was stretching over his pectoral muscles. I should really look away. Concentrate Eliza, you trained for this day since elementary school. Now get your shit together. After ‘playing’ Volleyball we did some other strange stuff, like combing our hair with an imaginary apple. 

“You all did great! You can be proud of yourselves and deserve a good applause”, Cathy said at the end of our exercises and started clapping, the other two judges and we joined in, “if we are offering you a place at Juilliard we are calling you. Don’t call us.” With that, they left the room. What the hell, did she really just say that? 

I got my bag and went out, trying to squeeze through eighty bodies in a condensed space, which, now the fuzz was over were chitchatting with each other. But I was just tired, I just wanted to go and return to my small room in Staten Island. It was already after 9 pm and pitch-dark outside, as the final callback is in February. I didn’t really fancy rooming around New York in the dark, as it still was quite unfamiliar to me. I got here two days ago and my life in a small town called Greenville in Maine didn’t prepare me at all for the big apple. As I stepped out of the Building I wrapped my coat tighter around me, it was incredibly freezing. Thankfully the subway station was right in front of the exit, so I rushed down the stairs only to hear the familiar rattling of a departing subway, my subway. 

“Fuck”, I cursed quietly. It wasn’t late for New York standards but somehow I was the only one left on the platform. I sighed in agony to get home, well not home, but my little Airbnb on Staten Island. It was the closest to a home I had while I stayed here. 

By now some people have already joined me on the platform. I decided to pull out my earphones and listen to some music while I was waiting for the next subway, just like the rest of them. 

I was so immersed in the music, that I didn’t realize the man creeping up on me before he let his hand slid up my thigh. I gasped loudly, unable to scream, and turned around in a harsh motion, which made my earphones slip out of my ears and fall to the dirty concrete ground. Now I could hear the man, who was grinning at me obscenely: “Hey Baby, are you up for a bit of fun?” He grabbed me by my arm as I tried to back off. “Don’t be shy.” I could feel his hot rotten breath on my face and I winced. 

“Let go of me!”, I squeaked. 

“I don’t think so dove.” I tried to push him away, I was struggling. He cupped my face with one hand and squeezed it so my lips were involuntarily pouting. 

“Let go!”, I found my voice and screamed. Just a moment later the hand on my face was gone. His owner was rapt away from me and pinned against the tiled subway wall. 

“You heard her”, growled a deep voice, “someone call 911!” My savior looked back at me. It was him, the man from the audition. “Are you okay?”, his voice suddenly soft and concerned, even though he was still pinning the man who attacked me against the wall, his one foot between his legs. It looked oddly professional like he had done something like this before. 

I managed to nod. I felt something wet on my face and whipped it. I didn’t realize I was crying till then. Somebody must have called the police, at least it wasn’t me or him, but two cops showed up five minutes later. Jesus, they are quick. 

“Miss are you all right?”, the young female officer asked me. “Is that the man who assaulted you?” She nodded over to the man, who groped me. He was now put in handcuffs by the other policeman. 

“Yes.”, I tried not to cry again as I made my statement. I wasn’t hurt badly or anything, at least not physically, but the shock was still deep. The man who assaulted me has already been walked off. “Is that all?”, I asked her. I just wanted to go home, cradle up in my bed and forget about all that.

“Do you have somebody to take you home?”, she asked me? “We can arrange a car, that brings you to your place.”

“No, no!”, I protested. Being driven home in a police car was the last thing I wanted. 

“I will take her”, I slightly flinched as I heard his deep voice, not being prepared for him being suddenly so close. Just a moment ago he was still standing near the wall, where he had pinned up my assaulter. 

“Do you know this man Miss?”, the police officer asked me, she was concerned. 

“Yes, I guess so.”, I mumbled. 

“So you are okay with him accompanying you home?”

“Yes.”, I said this time more confident. 

“Okay, I leave you be then. If there’s anything else, then call us again.”, then she went off and I was alone with my savior. 

“ I didn’t thank you yet. I don’t know what would have happened if you would not have been there.”

“There's no need to thank me. I did what every man should do.”, his voice was firm no smile on his lips, but in his eyes, I could see that he was still concerned, not trusting the fact, that I wasn’t freaking out as much as I should. To be honest, I didn’t trust that either. “Oh by the way I’m Adam”, he introduced himself now slightly smirking as he held his hand out to me. I took it a bit hesitant, realizing that my hand was slightly shaking. 

“Elizabeth. But everybody calls me Eliza.”

“Nice to meet you, Eliza, where do you have to go?” 

“Staten Island.”

He rose an eyebrow: “Staten Island? Are you mad? How long have you been here? It’s a miracle you are still alive, at least from what I just saw.” 

“What's wrong with Staten Island?

“Nothing per se I guess, it just doesn’t have the best reputation. Something with the mafia.”

“The mafia?”, I exclaimed. 

“It’s probably just bullshit, but speaking of Italian. Before I bring you home you will eat something”, he said determined, “have you had a good new yorker 99 cent pizza slice yet?”

“A slice, they sell them in slices?”, I asked confused. Why would somebody sell pizza in slices? Get a whole one. 

Adam smirked: “I guess that’s answer enough. Come on, let’s get out of here.” He pointed at the stairs, which led outside, and just walked off. I didn’t have much choice but to follow him. 

He led the way through the crowds of people. It was still busy apart from the late time, or probably because it was already that late. Everybody seemed to head for the times square. I don’t think I could get used to that many people around me. We were walking with the masses down broadway, coming by the Lincoln Center and the Chowder House. Blue Flags were hanging from the dark glass front of the New York Institute of Technology, which were flapping in the wind. I shivered, whether it was from the cold weather or caused by the shock I couldn’t say. 

On the way to - well wherever to - Adam didn’t say a word to me. I sometimes wondered, whether he knew, that I was still with him. But at times he would look over his shoulder to make sure I could follow his insane pace. I nearly jogged behind him, him not realizing that my legs are way shorter than his. 

We just passed Columbus Circle, Universal Music Group, and not less than three Starbucks - Why on earth would there be three Starbucks, each maybe five minutes from each other. The next Starbucks from my parents' house at home would be in Bangor. A one and a half-hour drive away. - we finally stopped in front of a big white illuminated sign with big red letters that said ‘99c FRESH PIZZA’. To be honest the place looked kind of rank. Before I could complain, Adam already went in to order. 

“Are you vegetarian or something?”, he asked me. 

“Um no”

“Two Slices of Pepperoni and a bottle of water please”, he ordered before I could even say what I wanted. We were given two big slices on paper plates and the bottle of water. Adam gave the man behind the counter 2.75 and we left the small store to eat our pizzas on the sidewalk. 

“Thanks”, I said as he gave me my slice. “So with what did you audition?” I was desperate to make conversation, long silence made me nervous. 

“For the contemporary piece I just took a text out of a monologue book, to be honest, I don’t even know the play”, he spoke while eating and it kind of grossed me out to see his half-chewed pizza as he opened his mouth. I tried to ignore it at started to nibble at my piece, it was very oily but incredibly tasty. “Then I did the opening monologue from Richard the third and sang ‘Happy Birthday’” 

“You sang Happy Birthday?”, I asked in disbelief, now being the one who spoke with a full mouth. 

“Yeah, why not? What did you do?”

“I did ‘On my Own' from Les Mis, ‘Lungs’ by Duncan Macmillian and a monologue from Ophelia, Act three, first scene.”

“Oh shit, that sounds serious.” Did he make fun of me? 

“Well yes, I was quite serious with getting into Juilliard, I assumed we all were.”

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up too high. I applied three years ago and didn’t get in.”

“I don’t know, I bet you make a great Richard III.”

He raised an eyebrow at me: “Having a twisted mind, being evil and sadistic?”

“No!”, shit what did I just say, “More like being determined, charismatic and…” I stopped not sure if I should continue. 

“And?”, Adam asked. 

“And hate the pleasure of these idle days”, I quoted from the play. 

“That if you be honest and fair, your honesty should admit no discourse to your beauty.”, he quoted from Hamlet. Did he just compliment me on being honest or did he call me ugly? That man was a mystery to me. I didn’t say something, simply because I didn’t know what to say. He must have realized that, because he drew closer and tried to change the subject: “You have a bit of sauce there, wait let me.” He tried to wipe it away with his thumb. I involuntarily jerked away, panicking, suddenly not wanting to be touched, as he reached for the corner of my mouth. 

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry.”, he looked at me perplexed and guilty. No!, it screamed in my head, he’s the good guy. You shouldn’t treat him like that, he’s the one who saved you. Adam wouldn’t hurt you. But at that moment my body was just reacting instinctively. 

“No I’m sorry, I don’t know what is going on with me.” With the back of my hand, I wiped the sauce away. 

“Don’t be Eliza. It was all a bit much today.”, God why do I love it, when he says my name? You don’t even know him, get your shit together! “Shall I take you home? I mean we can also call you a taxi if you’re more comfortable with that.” 

“No, I would love to if you would come with me.”, I answered honestly. 

Adam rewarded me with a crooked smile, that was the first time I saw him smile, his earnest smile. He offered me his arm: “Then come on, let’s get you home.”


End file.
